A smile only for her
by DragonGodSlayerX98
Summary: As Levy comes to terms with her feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer, she decides to invite him on mission. Will this blossom into something more? NaLe fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back with another NatsuxLevy fic. This will be longer than my previous 'Book for a Dragon' and I will be putting more time into it**

The bluenette was sat in corner far from the customary brawl with a look of concentration on her face. Every so often she'd glance up and her eyes always landed on the same person. A pink haired dragon slayer by the name of Natsu. Though it had been a few weeks now, Levy still couldn't comprehend her feelings. Everyone had assumed she was infatuated with Gajeel, and at one point she herself had thought she would've ended up with the Iron Dragon slayer. But she didn't feel the same envy when Gajeel was talking to other girls as she did when she saw Natsu conversing with the female mages of the guilt. She didn't feel the same worry when Gajeel went on a long mission as she did when Natsu was out on a job. She didn't feel the same warmth in her heart when Gajeel would smile at her as when Natsu would flash his signature grin her direction. She read a lot of books, and carried a lot of knowledge in her head, but she didn't really understand how this has happened, but this much was clear. She had feelings for Natsu. Her train of thought was abruptly broken as a large figure approached her corner.

"Whatcha thinkin about Shrimp?"

"Oh, it's nothing Gajeel" she replied, smiling weakly at the black haired dragon slayer.

"Tsk, yeah right" he began "I've seen that look before, you're thinkin of ol' pinkie over there again" he said, nodding towards the fire dragon slayer to emphasise his point. Levy sighed. Gajeel was the only person she'd confided in about her feelings. She had her reasons for this of course. Mira would probably throw together some mad plot to throw the pair together, Lucy was too close to the dragon slayer so Levy wasn't sure her secret would be safe, she was terrified of Erza, and Wendy was little too young to be talking about these kinds of things, so that left Gajeel. Though, if she'd have known that he would just tease her at any given opportunity, she probably would've kept the information to herself. She pouted and gave Gajeel a disapproving look, and he raised his hands defensively while chuckling to himself.

"Anyway, I might have the solution to your little problem" he said, before placing a piece of paper in front of her. The paper was a request for some mages to come to a village, disable some rune traps before defeating all the bandits in the area. She new that this mission was perfect for her and Natsu. She was nervous about inviting Natsu to go on a mission, just the two of them, but as she looked up from the request she saw Natsu arguing with Gajeel. Turning from Gajeel, Natsu flashed Levy a toothy grin and a wink before punching Gajeel into a table. Upon seeing this. Levy, felt a smile spread across her face as a wave of confidence washed over her. Standing up from her chair, she took the request and began walking towards the brawl.

"Natsu!" She called out. Nothing.

"Natsu!" A little louder this time. Still nothing.

"NATSU!" This time she shouted at the top of her voice. Suddenly the entire guild were staring at her, wondering what had caused the outburst. She felt herself crumbling under the gaze of the entire guild, so she made eye contact with the floor with a shy smile on her face.

"S-sorry everyone, carry on" she muttered, as everyone went back to what they were doing. Confident she blew it, she began walking back to her corner but suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to meet the gaze of the pinkette.

"Can I help you with something Levy?" He asked

"Oh...uh- I"

"Are you okay Levy? You look like you're burning up" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice and a concerned look on his face. Levy raised a hand to her cheek and realised she was blushing.

"Oh it-it's nothing" she said quickly as she remembered the request in her hand. "Ah, yes, here!" She exclaimed and raised the request defiantly. Natsu looked at the request, taking his time to read the longer words as his brow furrowed in concentration. As he finished reading, a grin spread across his face. Levy smiled as she felt her plan was working. However, before she could continue that thought, she felt herself being dragged out of the guild doors and into the street.

"Come on Levy! If we get all our stuff and start walking now, we can get there by nightfall!"

"Wait walk?!" She exclaimed, beginning to slightly regret her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm happy with the positive reactions to this story so far. I think either the next chapter or the one after that I'll start to bring the pair together, as I wanted to give them some friendly interaction before throwing them into a relationship. As always, enjoy**

It had taken Levy half an hour to convince Natsu she wasn't walking and they either take the train or they don't go, and even after arriving at the train station Natsu was still struggling. Once they were on the train, Natsu's face turned pale and he covered his mouth to hold back the vomit that was working its way up his throat. Levy felt bad for putting him through this, but walking was just out of the question for her. She thought back to all the talks she'd had with Lucy about missions, hoping for some kind of clue as to how she could help the dragon slayer. She remembered Lucy saying if you let Natsu lay his head in your lap he'll calm down and eventually drift into sleep. A small blush appeared on Levy's face as she looked at Natsu, contemplating whether it was worth it, before she walked over so she was sat next to him, before gently pulling him down so his head was in her lap. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in his stomach began to disappear while Levy absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. Natsu had never been in such close proximity with the blue haired Mage before, so when the scent of old books and ink hit his nose, he felt a sense of comfort, and began to close his eyes and drift peacefully into slumber.

When the train arrived at their destination, Natsu ran off the train dragging Levy behind him, and set off to start the mission. The mission itself was pretty simple, Levy dealt with the rune traps and they set off to deal with the bandits. Natsu insisted she let him handle them as she'd already worked pretty hard on the traps and he didn't want her to drain her magic. She thought it was sweet that he cared but she wanted to prove to him that she could hold her own, so when they got to the camp, she began blasting anyone in sight with her magic. After they'd cleared the camp, Levy dropped to her knees and found herself unable to stand. Natsu had a smug grin on his face as if to say 'I told you so' and it didn't go unnoticed by Levy. She pouted as he picked her up and began piggybacking her down the path towards the village. She found herself blushing on the dragon slayers back and hugged closer to him to try and steal more of the warmth his body was emitting. When they arrived at the inn they were staying at, Levy was relieved to find the room had separate beds. It had taken all of her courage just to ask Natsu to join her on the mission, so sharing a bed was little too far for her. They settled in after grabbing some food and decided it was best they called it a night so they could set off early in the morning.

The next morning Levy had to convince Natsu all over again to take the train. He was a little more willing this time, but it was still an uphill battle. Once on the train, Levy realised the tactic from the way there wouldn't work this time. Natsu was wide awake, so she couldn't just lull him to sleep. She began to shiver, surprised that even on the train the cold was hitting her, and shortly after felt something soft hit her in the face. Looking down to see what it was, she realised it was the scarf that normally adorned the neck of the pink haired mage. Looking over to him in shock, he simply nodded his head as he wasn't really in the position to talk right now. Still shocked, she wrapped the scarf round her neck, a smile creeping on her face as she stared out the window, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

It didn't take long for them reach the guild after they arrived back in Magnolia, and upon arriving back, Natsu kicked upon the doors with a huge grin on his face.

"We're back!" He shouted with his fists ablaze, ready to join any brawl that was taking place. As everyone turned to welcome back the pair, they found themselves speechless at the sight before them. Feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on her once more, she tried to hide her face in the scarf round her neck, and that's when she realised. The scarf. She began to blush furiously as she unravelled the scarf while Natsu simply stood there with a confused look on his face. Passing the scarf back to Natsu, Levy shuffled over to the bar to order a drink, and she saw Mira with an all too familiar smirk on her face.

"So it all started at Tenrou Island?" Mira asked quizzically, while Levy simply nodded. Mira had forced her to spill everything, so Levy had told her everything from when she first started getting feelings for Natsu, to the point they were at now. Levy felt better for having got it off her chest, but she didn't want Mira to make a big deal out of it.

"Well maybe you should tell him" Levy almost spat out her drink upon hearing this.

"No way! I can't do that" she cried

"Well, why not?" Mira asked, placing down the glass she had been cleaning. Honestly Levy didn't know herself. She didn't shy away from any challenge, so she wasn't exactly afraid of rejection. It was the embarrassment that came after she was afraid of, as she pictured herself asking Natsu to hang out with the whole guild erupting into fits of laughter.

"you never know unless you try. Besides, he might like you too" Mira said, giving Levy a sweet smile. Levy's eyes widened at this. She'd never really thought about what she would do if Natsu felt the same way about her as she did about him. Her hands reached up to her neck where his scarf had been and a smile was now etched on her face.

"Thanks Mira!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag and heading towards her home. She had a lot to do if she wanted this to work. Mira simply giggled and shook her head.

'Good luck Levy' she thought to herself, as she went back to cleaning the glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was trying my best to avoid clichés so I'm pretty disappointed with myself for using the whole Mira is a matchmaker thing, but regardless, enjoy**

Levy woke up the next morning and began preparing herself to set her plan in motion. She took a bath, brushed her hair and dressed herself before grabbing her bag and walking out the doors of Fairy Hills. "This is bound to work" she thought to herself as she skipped towards the guild. When she reached the guild, she paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

"Natsu!" She shouted, catching the attention of everyone inside, including the pink haired dragon slayer, who stood with a puzzled look on his face. Realising she'd got his attention, a smirk crept across her lips.

"Fight me." Everyone was stunned by this. Was the blue haired solid script mage seriously challenging someone to a fight? Least of all, Natsu? As his head made sense of it all, the signature grin appeared on his face. Ignoring the cries from Jet and Droy to not hurt their Levy, Natsu walked over to her and the pair headed out the guild to the training grounds to avoid causing damage to the guild hall. As the situation dawned on the rest of the guild members, they soon take off to catch up with the pair. They weren't gonna miss this.

The fight had been going on considerably longer than everyone expected. Levy was panting heavily from fatigue while Natsu had suffered minor damage. As everyone was watching the pair in anticipation, Natsu began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Levy cried. This was the humiliation she had feared.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect you to be able to keep up with me at 50 percent power. I'm impressed" he exclaimed. Levy was shocked when she heard this.

"He's only using 50 percent of his power?" She thought dropping down to her knees "there's no way I'll beat him and make him realise how strong I am". She felt tears welling up in her eyes, disappointed that her plan was going to work. As she prepared herself to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Natsu with a warm smile slowly crouching down beside her.

"Don't cry Levy, you did great" hearing those words, Levy felt her tears going away and she returned his smile. As she tried to get up, she realised she'd used up her magic power again. Turning to look at Natsu, she let out a shy giggle and motioned towards her legs.

"I'm starting to think you just like being carried around" Natsu said as he picked her up, earning a thump on the head from Levy. As he walked back to the guild, the other guild members found themselves speechless once more.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gray as he wrestled with his shirt, while Mira and Gajeel shared a grin.

Levy has insisted Natsu took her home rather than take her to the guild infirmary, telling him she just needed to rest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as they continued towards Fairy Hills. She simply grunted in response as she battled to keep herself awake on his back. Curse the dragon slayer and his inhuman warmth. When they reached the gates, she let herself slide off his back and was relieved that she had enough strength to walk unassisted. She said thank you and turned to walk inside but was surprised when he called her back.

"Do you maybe... Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked, placing one hand behind his head.

"Do you mean...like a date?" She asked. He hesitated for a moment as he thought about it.

"Uh..yeah I guess" he replied, giving her the same warm smile he gave her after they fought earlier. Levy was holding herself back from letting out a squeal, so just nodded in response.

"Awesome, see you tomorrow Levy, I'll pick you up at 4!" He shouted as he took off towards the guild. While Levy stood watching him run off, Mira approached her from the same direction.

"Hey Levy, I just came to check on you" she began, before noticing the grin on Levy's face. She began pressing for details, and when she found out Natsu had asked Levy on a date she let out a squeal before dragging the bluenette inside insisting on helping her pick an outfit for the date.

Levy woke up the next day and set about her morning routine with a spring in her step. She had been to excited for sleep for most of the night and only managed to drift off when she passed out from exhaustion. She was glad she had managed to convince Mira that Natsu probably didn't even know what a date was so there wasn't any reason to make any special effort. She knew Mira only played matchmaker because she wanted everyone to be happy, part of her mother figure attitude, and she appreciated the little tips Mira had given her to make sure her date was a success. She decided to push the date to the back of her mind for now and head to the guild. Natsu was bound to be there anyway, so he'd know where to meet her for the date.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was hoping to get a couple of chapters done today but I started this one about twelve hours ago and found it really hard to motivate myself as I'm not feeling particularly confident about my writing so sorry for the delay. I think the next chapter will be set a few weeks into their relationship as the next chapters will feature all the milestones in their relationship, but we'll see. As always, enjoy**

Levy had used the down time while she waited for her 'date' to get some reading done. It had taken her awhile to finally focus on the book but eventually she managed to push the thoughts about her plans with Natsu to the back of her mind. When she realised the time, she set her book down and began watching the doors of the guild hall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the dragon slayer. She suddenly heard her name being called and began politely conversing with a Jet and Droy, who were arguing over who would get to spend time with Levy. This argument persisted for so long that Levy didn't even notice Natsu approaching her table with a picnic basket.

"Ready to go Levy?" He asked, startling the bluenette. When she realised it was Natsu, she nodded and got up from her table while Jet and Droy stood with their mouths wide open in a comical fashion.

"What's with the picnic basket?" She asked, motioning towards the basket Natsu was carrying.

"Well, I asked the girls for some advice, and they said I should take you for a picnic, so I asked Mira for some help" he said, nodding towards the White haired barmaid who gave them a small wave as they walked past her.

They had walked for around fifteen minutes before they arrived at a small clearing in the woods near Natsu's house, which he insisted was perfect spot for a picnic. The ground was flat and the sun trickled in through the gaps in between the branches of trees. There was a large oak tree where the pair decided to settle in order to be able to eat their picnic under the shade. Levy was in awe of the fact that the destructive force of nature known as Natsu would know of the existence of such a tranquil place. After a couple of hers of idle chit chat she decided to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"Natsu..." She started. He hummed in acknowledgement and turned to face her. "Why did you ask me to hang out?". He took a moment to contemplate before answering.

"Well, we went on that mission and it kinda dawned on me that we've both been in the guild for years but never really done anything together" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, okay" she mumbled, and Natsu thought he could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. They sat in silence for a few moments before Natsu turned back to her to speak.

"Why did you ask if this would be a date Levy?". Levy's eyes widened slightly as she wasn't sure how to answer this question without humiliating herself. She'd mentally prepared herself to confess to Natsu hundreds of times over, but that still didn't stop her heart beat quickening and her face heating up.

"I guess nows as good a time as any" she thought to herself. Pushing her inhibitions aside, she took a deep breath and confessed everything to the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu was shocked at her confession. Sitting in stunned silence while the bluenette watched him, trying to figure out his reaction, he couldn't figure out why after she told him she had feelings for him, he felt relieved? What should he say? Did he reciprocate those feelings? All questions swimming round his mind at this moment. As he was trapped in thought, Levy's face dropped as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I should go" she said, dusting herself off and beginning to stand up.

"Levy, wait" she froze and turned back towards Natsu. "I was raised by a dragon, so I don't know much about the human side of love, but I do know I feel...different about you than I do about everyone else" he continued, giving her a warm smile as she felt a smile appear on her own face. "When you go on missions, I feel kind of, empty, but then when you get back everything's great again" he trailed off and turned to face the sunset. Levy came back and set next to him and rested her head and his shoulder, the huge smile still spread across her face. If you'd have told her that one day she'd by cuddled up to Natsu watching the sunset she probably would've asked if you needed to go to the guild infirmary to get yourself checked out, but now there was nowhere she'd rather be.

They walked at slower pace back to the guild with their fingers intertwined. They didn't talk and walked in comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company on the way to the guild hall. Natsu kicked open the doors with his signature grin on his face and everyone turned towards the source of the noise, and not for the first time that week, were left speechless by the pair. After a few moments of silence the guild began cheering and started their usual rowdy celebrations. Natsu rushed off to find Gray to brag about scoring another victory over the ice mage, while Levy joined the girls over by the bar. The girls all congratulated her and began questioning the blue haired mage, determined to find out how she had tamed the dragon. Levy just giggled at their questioning, as she wasn't entirely sure herself.


End file.
